There is hope KIba Hina
by miss luna kitsune
Summary: We all know hinata is crazy about Naruto but how does kiba feel about her? When he cant sleep one night thinking about it will he find the answers he so desperatly seeks? Does Hinata have feelings for Kiba? FIND OUT! ONE SHOT


**anyway usually i write naruhina but i also love the kibahina couple as well *dont kill me!* i hope you enjoy this i love both pairings like i said so if either guy ended up with her id be happy **

**I posted this on my deviantart MISSluna-kitsune and it was pretty popular soooo…**

ps this takes place in the shippuden time period ^ ^

Dammit!" Kiba growled in irritation. The moon was still high in the night sky and he couldn't sleep a wink. He sat up from his sleeping bag. He and his team had been on a mission for about three days now. Shino was about 500 yds away on watch, his bugs surrounding the campsite. He sighed and looked towards his remaining two teammates.

Akamaru was happily snoring away dreaming of who knows what. And then there was Hinata, sweet, beautiful Hinata. He sighed. He had a good idea what she was dreaming about unfortunatley. The one thing he really didn't want to have on his mind right now was haunting his thoughts. Her. The girl he had longed for, for so so long but could never really have. He had hoped that when the blockhead had left he could replace him in her heart but in the end her feelings for that blonde idiot only had grown stronger. He sighed again as he propped himself up on one elbow.  
"Dammit Hinata," he whisperred as he stared at her, "Why do you have to love the idiot?"  
As soon as he finished his sentence, Hinata began to stirr in her sleep causing Kiba's whole body to tighten.  
"Crap!" he thought as her eyes slightly opened only to close again. Kiba breathed out in relief. He looked away from her and tried to regain his composure. His eyes however wanderred back to gazing at her face. She was smiling. Whether it was curiousity or confusion that intrigued him he continued to gaze at her sleeping state. He felt his heart pound faster and faster in his chest as he continued to watch over the sleeping beauty.  
"Naruto kun" she whisperred opening her eyes once more but still half asleep. Kiba could feel his heart rip apart at those words. He gritted his teeth attempting not to say anything. Maybe her beautiful lavender tired eyes had mistaken his sillouette for that of that annoying Naruto. He bit his lip to prevent any of his emotions from escaping his eyes.  
"Why can't you see that that idiot will never see you that way I do?" he thought as he looked away from her once more.  
Suddenly he could feel her tiny hand tugging his jacket. Trembling hands that were now trying to pull him closer to her.  
"Naruto kun" she whisperred once again while nuzzling Kiba's jacket.  
"Hinata chan," Kiba whisperred lowerring his head towards hers, "Why can't you see that I'm right here?" He could feel his eyes now glazing over with his emotions. All of the frustrations and emotions that had been building up for so long began to boil over in his heart.  
"DAMMIT!" he snarled. In that second all better judgement, all hesitations had disapeared in an instant as he took her mouth. His body had moved on its own doing what his heart had sought after for so long. He didn't care at this point whether or not she was dreaming it was Naruto kissing her or she woke to this. He just didn't, couldn't care anymore.  
Finally he broke for air and wiped the tears from his face.  
"Hinata," he whisperred into her long violet hair, "I love you" he looked away from her knowing that even though he was saying it now, his words meant nothing to her and never would.

"I love you too Kiba kun"  
Kiba's eyes widened, his head snapping back in her dirrection. She was still fully asleep. Reguardless he smiled.

Maybe he had only imagined her speaking those words back to him. Maybe it was a mistake in her sleep. But somehow he was comforted by those words, like maybe, just maybe he was somewhere in her heart. He leaned towards her and brushed his lips gently against her own.  
"I'm never going to give up on you, I will make you mine someday." he whisperred, his voice so low it could have been a growl. He laid back down on his sleeping bag and finally sleep came to him.

* * * * * * * * *****************************************************************************  
Shino walked back to his teams camp. Behind his cloaked figure he was smiling. Akamaru barked loudly announcing his arrival to the camp. His two teammates were packing up the supplies and everything seemed to be going right. For once. He looked towards Kiba and chuckled.  
"Keep it up Kiba, your efforts will be rewarded soon enough" he thought. THen a scowl came from under the the cloak.  
"Crap why do end up being the only one alone?" he mutterred and for the rest of the day his teammates couldn't figure out why he was sulking.

**  
Im sorry but i had to put Shino in somewhere and for somereason he always seems to be sulking for one reason or another lol  
POOR KIBA! I hope Hinata figures it out that he does like her! Though who will she choose in the end? hmmmmmmm....  
well i hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
